Core Transfer Complete
by portalfan4351
Summary: Wheatley Aarons, a normal, 21 year old man, is trust unknowingly into a secret project. When Aperture comes after him, how will he survive. If you don't like secret projects, lies, and hatefulness in later chapters, don't read.
1. The Job

**Ha ha! So, this is my first fanfic. I hope you injoy.**

Wheatley Aarons opened his eyes. "Wha- what happened last night?" His roomate/ best friend was snoring. Chase Spacil, a junior astronimer, had moved in with Wheatley 3 weeks ago, when his own houe burned down. Wheatley looked at the clock. It read 5:00 PM.

"OH SH*T! I'M LATE!" Wheatley ran into his room. He put on the new Aperture Science Mandatory Work Outfit, ran to the kitchen, ate a cold Pop-Tart, and ran out the door.

**5 minutes Later**

Caroline Miller walked around the new intern's desk. "10 minutes late. I'll add that to his file. _consitantly late,_ She wrote. Suddenly, a blonde, tall man approached her. " Sorry I'm late. It won't happen again Ms. Miller." The man sid in a british accent. She smiled and walked away from the desk. Once in her office, she approahed the Windows 7 PC. She started a long e-mail to the engineering team.

OK, Project Prometeus is a go. The last subject has arived. beginmanufacturing the Intelligence Dampening Sphere.

Scincerly: Caroline Miller

Mangement.

Caroline finished the letter and sent it. "Let's hope this works." She said.

**Ok, not much of a fanfic so far, but im tired, thats why its so short.**

**I am going to update daily, if you like it!**

**Portalfan4351 out!**


	2. The Importance

**So, this chapter is supposed to cover the meaning of project promethius, if you were wondering what it is. Recently, i had a run-in with someone who gave me this idea. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cave Johnson sat thinking on his death bed. He knew he was going to die. In the last minutes, he started recalling a previous request.

_"When life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade! Make life take the lemons back! Get mad! I don't want your damn lemons, what am I supposed to do with these!" Cave yelled into the recording set. "Demand to see lifes manager! Make life rue the day it thought it could give __Cave Johnson__ lemons, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" Caroline stared at her raving boss. 'Why is he ranting about lemons.' She thought._

_**3 minutes later.**_

_"Is that all Mr. Johnson?" Caroline asked. "No." Her boss replied. Caroline stood still. "Mr. Johnson?" "I SAID NO!" Said Cave, banging his fist against the desk. "What is it sir?" She asked. She was scared. Seeing Cave these days was as dangerous as being in a pool of pirahnas."I wan't you to do something for me. Something important. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, Chapter 3!. The part where it says i am going to update daily, ignore that. My friend wrote that chapter and i don't have time to update daily. Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter. My compter stopped letting my write about then Enjoy!**

* * *

** "**_I need you to get these subjects." Said Cave Johnson. "Hire them as interns, and use this design," He said,handing her a design labeled 'Personality Core' "To make a Personality , use the personality transfer machine that we used in the mind switch project to upload a subject to it." He Said. Caroline looked at him. "Yes sir Mr. Johnson!"_

Wheatley sighed. Aperture Laboratories, no mater how many cool things they made, sucked when it came to reliving office boredom. Wheatley got up to start walking to the bathroom, but was stopped by the Mail Clerk. "Here's your mail Mr. Aarons." The boy said, and walked away. Wheatley looked at the envelopes. Junk, junk, more junk, a letter from Ms. Miller. Wheatley looked at the letter.

Dear Mr. Aarons,

Please meet me behind the floor A storage room. I have something I need to talk to you about

Scincery, Caroline Miller

Management.

**3 hours later.**

Wheatley slipped into the small gap between the storage and Cube Designing rooms. Once inside he slid into the mall compartment that had multiple unreadable thought one said _'It will fail'_, but coudn't tell. He looked at his watch. It read '10: 43'. He looed behind him, and almost screamed. There sat Caroline Miller, looking haughty as ever. "So, Mr. Aarons, you have been promoted!" Wheatley stared. "All you have to do is... _Please assume the party escort subbmision position._"

Wheatley jerked awake. He was still at his desk. "God, those things freak me out." He muttered under his breath. He had seen them come to pick up Test Subjects when they finished the testing cycle, and they were never seen again, at least, the Subjects weren't. He walked out of the cubicle. It was small, barely tall enough to fit Wheatley's 6'2" figure. Inside the cubicle, was an Apple imac, a small desk, a cellphone holder containing a Samsung Galaxy S III, and a wireless Logitech keyboard and mouse. He walked toward the storage room, slipping trough the same gap and broken panel with 'It will fail' on it, just like in his nightmare... or daymare. Again, just as in his dream, Caroline Miller's tall, sleek form appeared from the darkness. "Ok, Mr. Aarons, a problem has arosen and you are JUST the man to fix it. A few test subjects have escaped, and grouped together, refusing to separate and solve the tests, unless we treaten them that we will release turrets into the chamber if they don't. With your... way with words, you can convince them to stop. Deal?" She said. Wheatley nodded his head.

**Horray! Another chapter complete! Please Review. If reviewed positivly, will have longer chapters. Portalfan4351 out.**


End file.
